We propose a two year project to study the influences on contraceptive use and contraceptive choice of two groups of unmarried college students: a) a random sample of male and female undergraduate students, some of whom will be and some of whom will not be coitally active; b) a special sample of female undergraduates who have requested assistance because they are concerned they are pregnant. We propose to investigate the impact of four different areas on contraceptive choice and contraceptive use: a) The influence of reference and membership groups and individuals, including relationships with others, and the influence of social norms on behavior. Special attention will be paid to the influence of the sexual partner on contraceptive use and choice. b) The influence of forces in the distal environment -- i.e., social class, community of origin, religion and religious behavior, etc. c) The influence of values, attitudes, and perceptions of the self. Particular attention will be paid to the influence on contraceptive choice and behavior of risk taking, acceptance of sexuality, and sense of efficacy. d) The influence of factors in the geosocial environment on the selection and use of contraceptives. In the process of this study, in addition to increasing understanding of the reasons why unmarried students do or do not use contraceptives, or particular types of contraceptives, we hope to add to our knowledge of sexual behavior of unmarried young people, and to examine the potential contraceptive behavior of those not yet involved in sexual intercourse.